Human
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: I really don't know how to explain this story. It was just an idea I thought about, and it sounded cool in my twisted mind, so I said "Why not?" and wrote it. Shizuo gets a special surgery and it changes his life. See how it changes a very special relation ship to him. Shizaya enjoy


**Hey, I hope everyone is doing well because I know I am.**

**This is just a stupid one-shot I thought up, because Shizaya is just adorable.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

As Shizuo woke up in Shinra's operation room, the bright lights of the room almost blinding him. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the figure of Celty sleeping in the only chair in the room, although, without her head or her helmet on he couldn't tell if she was actually sleeping or not. The black smoke that always spilled from her neck wasn't doing so in its normal way so he just thought she was unconscious. His head was killing him but if the operation had worked, he could live with the pain. He would live with even worse pain if this surgery was a success. He had been hit by a truck, twice in his life, he could handle pain. It wasn't long before Shinra came into the room to check the monitors. "Oh, good you're awake." Shinra whispered, most likely not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty. How Celty could ever stand Shinra for as long as she did was a mystery to him. "You will be happy to know, the operation went on without a hitch and as far as I can tell, it was a success. However, I don't know to what extent the control will be, or how long it will last. This is the first surgery of its kind. We will start tests at the end of the week depending on how well you recover."

Shinra then placed a blanket over Celty's sleeping body and left the room, but not before Shizuo whispered "Thank you."

-0o0-

It had been almost a month and a half since Shizuo had his surgery and two weeks since Shinra let him go around without being constantly watched. The tests that Shinra administered were just as successful as Shizuo had hoped for and wanted. They were both still unsure of how long it would last but Shinra thought it to be permanent and that was good enough for Shizuo. Shizuo felt like he was free for the first time in his life and he loved that feeling. He would be damned if he was ever going to let it go.

Shizuo walked the streets of Ikebukuro in a state of peace, not wearing his bartender's outfit. Instead he wore a pair of jeans and some old t-shirt he had bought for himself a long time ago but never wore. Nobody paid any attention to him, and it made him feel like he was just ordinary person. He began to wonder is he should stop bleaching his hair. He didn't need to stand out anymore, he in fact he would like to blend in. However, his thoughts were changed when he saw a man wearing black sweatshirt lined with fur. "Hello, Shizu-chan." Izaya said his hands in his pockets. "You know it was really hard to find you when you're not wearing that monkey suit of yours." Shizuo growled but didn't move, he had promised himself he wouldn't react to the flea. This was the real test, and so far he was passing.

"What do you want, you fucking flea?" Shizuo noticed that people were starting to clear the area for fear of what they thought was coming. It made Shizuo wonder if they were really this predictable. True they had been fighting since the day they meet but did it really mean that when they were in the same place they were going to fight did it?

"Well, Shizzy-chan I was just looking for a little entertainment and I couldn't think about anyone who entertains me more than the monster of Ikebukuro himself." Izaya said as he pulled out his switch blade and pointed it at the blond. Shizuo watched as Izaya got ready to fight, or more like run as he usually did and it made him want to laugh but he controlled himself.

Shizuo just started walking and as he pasted Izaya he rubbed his head saying, "Sorry, but not today flea." The few people who had stayed were completely shocked; no one had seen this side of Shizuo before and didn't know what to think about it. However, no one was as shocked as Izaya was. Usually it would just take being in the city to get Shizuo to fight with him, trying to chase him out. Now, he had stood right in front him, ready for a fight and Shizuo just walked off. Not only had he walked past him, the monster treated him, Izaya Orihara a god among his beautiful humans like a dog, patting his head and rubbing his hair. How dare Shizuo touch someone so above him in such a disrespectful matter. Izaya turned quickly and threw the blade in his hand. It missed its target, which had been Shizuo's shoulder, but Shizuo still reacted to the blade coming so close to him. He turned and faced Izaya quickly, while Izaya just stared at the blond. Surely he would get mad now and start the chase, Izaya hoped. However the real outcome was much different.

"Careful Izaya, you don't want to hit any one of your humans with one of your blades now do you?" Shizuo said calmly, turning with a wave of his hand before walking away. He was applauding himself for keeping his cool. He could feel his anger deep down from the moment he had seen Izaya in front of him, but he was glad he got to hold it back. He really needed to thank Shinra for whatever he had done.

Izaya just stared as Shizuo's figure disappeared into the crowd of people. He was so confused and it was aggravating him. He always knew Shizuo was unpredictable, unlike his beautiful humans, but this was to the extreme. He never realized just how much his little game of cat and mouse with Shizuo really meant to him. Izaya left the area, trying to think of a reason why Shizuo wouldn't attack him, but came up empty. The brute never cared if there were innocents in the way of their fight and it was really just the sight of him that made Shizuo angry. Izaya smiled to himself as he thought up plans to follow Shizuo to figure out what was really going on. What sort of information broker would he be if he didn't?

-0o0-

Shizuo knew Izaya had been following him for the past week, yet he had done nothing and let the flea think he was being stealthy. He could still smell him, no matter how hard he tried to hide. He was still working with Tom, and thankfully all the people who had refused to pay were so weak it didn't take much to beat them. He had kept tabs with Shinra, but so far the surgery had not let him down. Shizuo still didn't fully comprehend what Shinra had done in his brain, but as long these same results were showing he would not question it. Presently Shizuo was just sitting in the park. He was enjoying the peacefulness of it; he also thought that if the flea got board of watching him he would leave. He wanted to be able to go see Shinra without the flea stalking him. Shizuo closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the park. There weren't any kids around so all that was heard were the birds and animals. It wasn't long before Shizuo had a guest sit beside him. Shizuo didn't even need to look to know who it was; it wasn't even that hard to guess who it was. Neither one spoke for a long time, they didn't need to. They hadn't had a real conversation since; well they never actually had a real conversation. Izaya always talked like he was better than everyone, mostly because he thought he was, and Shizuo was always pissed off by his presences to really talk calmly. "You're too quiet, Izaya." Shizuo said finally breaking the silence. He wished Izaya would just leave but it looked like that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Well, what should I say? I want you to lose that short temper of yours so we can play our little game, however no matter what I do, you don't react like I want." Izaya pouted. Shizuo debated about whether telling Izaya what he had done or not. It really had nothing to do with him, but at the same time it had everything to do with him. It was all thanks to Izaya's constant presence that lead to this extreme outcome, if you could call it extreme.

"You may have liked that game, but I never did. I don't intend to play anymore." Shizuo said plainly. He didn't really like that Izaya thought that the two of them trying to kill the other was a game, but then again it was Izaya and everything was a whole big game to him. "Not that I could play even if I wanted to." This surprised Izaya, but he hid his reaction. He didn't know what Shizuo had meant by that statement but he wasn't going to speak his ignorance. If he played his cards write he could easily trick Shizuo into telling him what he meant.

"So what am I to do now? The monster of Ikebukuro will not play with me anymore." Izaya pouted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Shizuo looked at Izaya and wanted to laugh. Never before had he thought of Izaya pouting like a little kid, and it was hilarious to see it in person.

"If you keep pouting like that, your face may stick like that." Shizuo said trying to keep his laughing to a minimum but was failing. The harder he tried to hold back the worse it got until Shizuo was full out laughing. Izaya just stared at the blond blankly. Never in the many years the two had known and fought with each other, had Shizuo smiled or laughed while Izaya was around. Izaya never even thought he would see Shizuo smile, not that he had ever really cared to before, but now it was different. It was weird but Izaya wanted Shizuo to keep that smile on his face forever.

"Why can't you play, Shizuo?" Shizuo looked at Izaya, really looked at him. It was strange, he had seen him many times over the years but he felt like this was the first time he was really looking at him. He wondered if Izaya was going to take him seriously or not, not that it really mattered either way.

"Shinra helped me a month or so ago. He performed at special surgery to get my temper and strength under control. I don't know what he really did to my brain but I don't really give a shit. I'm still stronger than most people and have a pretty high pain tolerance, but everything is on a more realistic scale." Shizuo explained. He watched Izaya's emotionless face, trying to find a crack in his mask, but couldn't find one.

"So, no more getting hit by trucks?" Izaya asked, only half joking, but still Shizuo laughed at the blunt statement. It was not something that someone would think was a normal statement, but for the two on the bench it was. That was the sort of relationship they had with each other, discussing ways of killing the other was an almost every day occurrence.

"No, no more trucks or vending machines or road signs. I might still be able to throw a trash can thought, if I wanted to." Izaya was quiet again. He had lost his favorite play toy. What was he supposed to do now that Shizuo wasn't going to fight him anymore? He would be able to get the war he wanted without Shizuo interrupting him but what fun was a fight where there was no resistance? That's when Izaya thought of something absolutely hilarious.

"Hey Flea what's with that smirk you're wearing? It's starting to piss me off." Shizuo said as he watched Izaya's happiness blossom on his face. Izaya jumped up off the bench and stood in front of Shizuo with his arms behind his back. Shizuo didn't move, to afraid of the plan that was going on in Izaya's twisted mind to do so.

"So what your saying is that Shizuo-chan is human now?" Izaya asked innocently. Shizuo knew that nothing Izaya did was innocent, and didn't like that he was trying to be. Shizuo also didn't like his comment but was trying to keep his anger under control.

"I was always human, Louse, I just had monster strength. But yes, I'm human." After Shizuo's words, Izaya's smile widened if that was even possible. This was going all according to Izaya's plan. Before Shizuo could question him anymore, Izaya leaned forward and pressed his lips on to Shizuo's quickly. It wasn't an emotional kiss from either side; there wasn't any emotion in it. It was simply too people whose lips were pressed together. Even still, Shizuo felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he pushed Izaya off him and stood up.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Shizuo shouted, absolutely confused. Shizuo wondered if this was still just a plan to piss him off, if so it was working. He wasn't gay, and Izaya didn't seem like a gay guy either, why had he kissed him? Was Izaya actually gay? Shizuo had never seen Izaya with a girl before, but then again Shizuo tried to avoid the flea at all cost so it would make sense he didn't see him with anyone. Then again Izaya was a messed up guy, not that you had to be a messed up guy to be gay it just… Shizuo wanted to scream. All this confusing thinking was making his brain hurt.

"Silly Shizzy-chan is still too dumb to understand anything." Izaya mussed out loud. He was loving Shizuo's reaction to the kiss. He could tell Shizuo would have thrown something at him if he had the strength to do so. Izaya almost wished he had thought of this before, what fun it would have been. He wondered if that was the first kiss Shizuo ever had. He knew not a lot of people ever went near him with his monstrous strength, so it was very likely. "Shizu-chan just said he is human now, and you must never forget that I love all humans. So obviously I love Shizu-chan too." Izaya ran away before Shizuo could say anything. Shizuo watched him leave before falling back onto the bench. He didn't know if he should be happy or not about this change of relationship with Izaya. He knew Izaya liked to play with his humans and put them in really bad situations, not like he didn't already to that to Shizuo. Shizuo figured he would just let it be for now, who knows it might turn into a new little game for the two of them to play.

**-0o0-**

**Okay, I feel like the end of that was kind of cheesy. **

**I personally don't know if that type of surgery is real or not, but I wanted to take away Shizuo's strength for the story.**

**I apologize if the characters are OOC, but with a Shizaya fanfic, they kind of need to be.**

**Thank you for reading now please review. **


End file.
